


I'm Coming Home

by Groomps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry for this, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groomps/pseuds/Groomps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren, listen." "Yes?" "Don't feel sorry. It's out duty to protect you, you understand? So, don't cry anymore..."</p>
<p>Or, Levi is dying during a mission and his friends are there for him in his last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for this, this is what listening to Reluctant Heroes 10 times in a row does to you.

The first thing that came to his mind when he came partially back to his senses was the apparent wetness of the ground he was laying on. Mentally shuddering at the thousands of germs that were most likely situated on his body, he slowly let his eyes flutter open and he blinked rapidly.

His vision was blurry, he could only make out the blurry shapes of trees surrounding his peripheral vision. He knew he was in a forest somewhere, he just didn’t know why, how, why he was so disoriented-

And why Eren Jaeger seemed to have appeared out of nowhere within his limited eye sight.

He frowned, trying to remember the reason he was laying on his ass in the middle of most likely Titan territory.

There was an expedition, they got ambushed. Titan was an Abnormal, somehow maneuvered its hand right at Eren, Levi went in to save him, Titan slammed him with the back of its hand, grabbed him, pretty much the entire force went for the rescue, couldn’t make it, so much blood-

He could feel his head pounding as he tried to move his arms and legs. Intact, for the most part.

But one could not ignore the elephant in the room.

In Levi’s case, the pool of blood slowly but steadily flowing from his torso, staining the grass red.

He suddenly let out a groan of pain, his breath getting caught up in his throat. He rapidly blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. He slowly looked down to see that Eren was using his cloak to stop the bleeding. Levi didn’t know whether it worked, only that the pressure was causing a hell of a lot of pain.

He returned his focus on the blurry sky, now a dull shade of dark blue. Come to think about it, it would seem that it was mourning for him.

But was his time really now?

He still had so much left to do. Explore the outside world, make it to the ocean, exterminate all the Titans, protect the Jaeger boy…

So much.

He thought about all the comrades he had lost during his years in the Survey Corps. Too many people had died because he made the wrong choice.

In the end, there is no right or wrong choice. The best course of action is up to you, and just hope that your regrets are in a minimum in the end.

That’s what he had told Eren. The hot-headed boy had taken his words to heart. The fact that his entire Squad perished was not the boy’s fault/ He trusted them, and they still died. That’s just the order of things.

That exact thing happened with Farlan and Isabel.

Those two, their names he did not utter a single time since their deaths, but thought of each minute.

_I’m coming home…_

Out of nowhere, the sky was blocked by Eren Jaeger’s head right in front of his, shouting words he could not hear, all while sobbing profusely. Levi momentarily flinched, something he _doesn’t do. Ever._

He could make out a few words. ‘Captain’, ‘No’, ‘Levi’, and ‘Don’t go’.

He blinked a few more times to clear his vision, which worked well, as he slowly focused on Eren.

That boy. Always willing to take the risk, selfless, fueled by determination so fierce it was almost terrifying.

It almost reminded him of himself.

He watched as Eren shouted for help, calling out anyone he could, Armin, Hanji, Erwin, _anybody_ , while simultaneously pressing his cloak on the wound, hoping that the pressure would stop the bleeding and prevent his Captain from falling unconscious.

It was then that Levi let out a weak cough, and Eren immediately shifted his focus back on his Captain.

“Captain? Can you hear me? Help’ll be here soon.” Levi almost resisted the urge to huff, because really, what could anybody do at this point?

“Eren…” His voice was barely above a whisper, and Eren seemed to have all the focus in the world, patiently looking into his Captain’s eyes.

“Listen.”

He was starting to get dizzy with all the blood loss, but tried to shake it off.

Meanwhile the boy just wouldn’t stop crying, _we’re sitting on our asses in the middle of a forest full of hungry Titans, Eren, please stop crying…_

“Yes?”

“Eren, don't feel sorry. It’s our duty to protect you, you understand?” More weak coughs, which just made Eren cry more.

“So, don’t cry anymore…” That was it, he could practically feel himself slipping away which was bad, oh so bad, as Eren would likely blame himself for eternity. Levi made a choice, and he has to live with the consequences. Giving his life for Eren was the right thing to do.

Eren grabbed him from the back and they stood in an awkward half sitting position as Eren held on to the fabric of his cloak for dear lif, weeping.

Levi let out a shaky sigh but still let the boy get it all out while he could. He could hear people gathering quickly, along with Hanji and Arlert.

Armin tried his best to pull Eren back so Hanji could step forward. Despite Eren’s protests, Armin pulled him away and held him by the shoulders, thus allowing Hanji to take his place. Levi fell back on the ground.

"No!"

"Eren! Calm down!"

Hanji sat on the ground. She looked at Levi, he looked at her. Apparently that’s all they needed, as Hanji went in and pulled him in another hug.

Hot tears escaped Armin’s eyes as he restrained a crying Eren, who suddenly stopped fighting him.

In the distance Armin heard wires going off and suddenly Mikasa was next to them. How she seemed to sense Eren feeling pain was beyond Armin. She frantically asked the two what was wrong, then glanced at Hanji and Levi. One look was enough.

As more soldiers gathered, the rest scattered to fend off any incoming Titans, they looked at Hanji, who slowly ran her hand on the back of Levi’s head. Levi himself had almost gone limp. Armin pressed his hand against his face. _If the Captain isn’t feeling pain anymore, then that means it’s too late…_

“Goodnight, Levi.” Hanji whispered to him. With the last ounce of strength, Levi slowly and weakly half wrapped an arm around her back, and looked up to the sky. It slowly became darker and darker, like his vision.

There, up in the sky, he spotted a lone bird flying away. Moments later, a single white feather floated down. He remembered of Isabel, Farlan, his Squad, his _friends._

_I’m coming home._

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Reluctant Heroes, especially the line "But you left the wall, outside the gate, so more than ever, it's real", does things to you. I just had to write a sadfic with Levi dying and his friends comforting him in his last moments, man.


End file.
